psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Carlton Lassiter/Gallery
Season One Pilot Pilotlassie1.png Pilotlassie2.png Pilotlassie3.png Pilotlassie4.png Pilotlassie5.png Pilotlassie6.png pilotlassie7.png Spellingg Bee SBcarlton1.png SBcarlton2.png SBcarlton3.png SBcarlton4.png SBcarlton5.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece SHYcarlton1.png SHYcarlton2.png SHYcarlton3.png SHYcarlton5.png SHYcarlton6.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets WDHlassie1.png WDhlassie2.png WDHlassie3.png WDHlassie4.png WDHlassie5.png 9 Lives 9Lcarlton1.png 9Lcarlton2.png 9Lcarlton3.png 9Lcarlton4.png 9Lcarlton5.png 9Lcarlton6.png 9Lcarlton7.png Weekend Warriors WWcarlton1.png WWcarlton2.png WWcarlton3.png WWcarlton4.png WWcarlton5.png WWcarlton6.png WWcarlton7.png WWcarlton8.png Who Ya Gonna Call? HGlassie1.png HGCcarlton1.png HGlassie2.png HGlassie3.png HGlassie4.png HGCcarlton2.png HGCcarlton3.png Hglassie5.png HGCcarlton4.png Shawn vs. the Red Phantom Pregnant1.JPG Pregnant2.JPG Splassie1.png Splassie2.png Splassie3.png 30shawn talking to lassie.png Forget Me Not FMNcarlton1.png FMNcarlton2.png FMNcarlton3.png FMNcarlton4.png FMNcarlton5.png From the Earth to Starbucks FEscarlton1.png FEScarlton2.png FEScarlton3.png FEScarlton4.png FEScarlton5.png FEScarlton6.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! Loves dead04.png Loves dead08.png Loves dead14.png Loves dead29.png Loves Dead 30.png Loves Dead 32.png Loves Dead 38.png Loves Dead 42.png Loves Dead 59.png Loves Dead 60.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder Cloudy Chance 18.png Cloudy Chance 19.png Cloudy Chance 38.png Cloudy Chance 47.png Cloudy Chance 48.png Cloudy Chance 55.png carlton.png Cloudy Chance 95.png Carlton144.png Game, Set... Muuurder? GSMlassie1.png GSMlassie2.png GSMlassie3.png GSMlassie4.png GSMlassie5.png GSMlassie6.png Game Set 51.png GSmlassie7.png Poker? I Barely Know Her PKHlassie1.png PKHlassie2.png PKhlassie3.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast SBTcarlton1.png SBTcarlton2.png SBTcarlton3.png SBtcarlton4.png SBTcarlton5.png SBTcarlton6.png SBTCarlton7.png Season Two American Duos ADlassie155.png ADlassie1.png 12annoyed at gus and shawn.PNG ADlassie2.png adLASSIE2.png 24thank you so much.PNG ADlassie3.png ADlassie3gg.png 65 Million Years Off 65Mcarlton1.png 65Mcarlton2.png 65Mcarlton3.png 65Mcarlton4.png 65Mcarlton5.png 65Mcarlton6.png Psy vs. Psy PSYcarlton1.png PSYcarlton2.png PSycarlton3.png PSYcarlton4.png PSYcarlton5.png PSYcalton6.png Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds ZMScarlton1.png ZMScarlton2.png ZMScarlton3.png ZMScarlton4.png ZMScarlton5.png And Down the Stretch Comes Murder ADCTScarlton1.png ADCTScarlton2.png ADCTScarlton3.png ADCTScarlton4.png ADCTScarlton5.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder MIMcarlton1.png MIMcarlton2.png MIMcarlton3.png MIMcarlton4.png MIMcarlton5.png MIMcarlton6.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? IYSMcarlton1.png IYSMcarlton2.png IYSMcarlton3.png IYSMcarlton4.png IYSMcarlton5.png IYSmcarlton6.png IYSMcarlton7.png IYSMcarlton8.png Rob-a-Bye Baby RABcarlton1.png RAbcarlton2.png RABcarlton3.png RABcarlton4.png RABcarlton5.png RABcarlton6.png RAbcarlton7.png Bounty Hunters! BHcarlton1.png BHcarlton2.png BHcarlton3.png BHcarlton4.png BHcarlton5.png BHcarlton6.png Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy GHOGcarlton1.png GHOGcarlton2.png GHOGcarlton3.png GHOGcarlton4.png GHOGcarlton5.png GHOGcarlton6.png GHOGcarlton7.png GHOGcarlton8.png There's Something About Mira TWMcarlton1.png TWMcarlton2.png TWMcarlton3.png TWMcarlton4.png TWMcarlton5.png TWMcarlton6.png TWMcarlton7.png TWMcarlton8.png The Old and the Restless TORcarlton1.png TORcarlton2.png TORcarlton3.png TORcarlton4.png TORcarlton5.png TORcarlton6.png TORcarlton7.png Lights, Camera... Homicidio LCHcarlton1.png LCHcarlton2.png LCHcarlton3.png LCHcarlton4.png LCHcarlton5.png LCHcarlton6.png LCHcarlton7.png LCHcarlton8.png LCHcarlton9.png LCHcarlton10.png Dis-Lodged DLcarlton1.png DLcarlton2.png DLcarlton3.png DLcarlton4.png DLcarlton5.png Dlcarlton6.png Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion BTCPcarlton1.png BTCPcarlton2.png BTCPcarlton3.png BTCPcarlton4.png BTCPcarlton5.png Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead SGDcarlton1.png SGDcarlton2.png SGDcarlton3.png SGDcarlton4.png SGDcarlton5.png SGDcarlton6.png SGDcarlton7.png Season Three Ghosts Gcarlton1.png Gcarlton2.png Gcarlton3.png Gcarlton4.png Gcarlton5.png Gcarlton6.png Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? MAbcarlton1.png MABcarlton2.png MABcarlton3.png MABcarlton4.png MABcarlton5.png MABcarlton6.png Daredevils! Dcarlton1.png Dcarlton2.png Dcarlton3.png Dcarlton4.png Dcarlton5.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable TGAcarlton1.png TGAcarlton2.png TGAcarlton3.png TGAcarlton4.png TGAcarlton5.png TGAcarlton6.png Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! DDMcarlton1.png DDMcarlton2.png DDMcarlton3.png DDMcarlton4.png DDMcarlton5.png DDMcarlton6.png There Might Be Blood TMBcarlton1.png TMBcarlton2.png TMBcarlton3.png TMBcarlton4.png TMBcarlton5.png TMBcarlton6.png Talk Derby to Me CL1.png CL2.png CL3.png Gus Walks into a Bank GWIBcarlton1.png GWIBcarlton2.png GWIBcarlton3.png GWIBcarlton4.png GWIBcarlton5.png Christmas Joy CJcarlton1.png CJcarlton2.png CJcarlton4.png Six Feet Under the Sea SFUScarlton1.png SFUScarlton2.png SFUScarlton3.png SFUScarlton4.png SFUScarlton5.png SFUScarlton6.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing lassie1hhh.png lassie3654.png lassie4.png LDBTcarlton6.png Lassie9.png lassie10.png lassie11.png lassie12.png Lassie3hh.png LDBTcarlton9.png LDBTcarlton10.png Earth, Wind and... Wait for It EWcarlton1.png EWcarlton2.png EWcarlton3.png EWcarlton4.png Ewcarlton5.png EWcarlton6.png EWcarlton7.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central 4Psych signal.PNG CL01.png 5Missing foot.PNG 10One step ahead.PNG 12Not a fan of sports.PNG 13Fan of gun sports.PNG 17Watching football players.PNG 19Gambeling bets.PNG 22Following a lead.PNG 25Cops are already one step ahead.PNG Truer Lies CarltonL1.png CarltonL2.png CarltonL3.png CarltonL4.png CarltonL5.png CarltonL6.png CarltonL7.png CarltonL8.png Tuesday the 17th lassiee1.png lassiee2.png Lassiee3.png Lassiee5.png An Evening with Mr. Yang Lassiter1.png Lassiter222223.png Lassiter4681.png Lassiter5.png Lassiter7.png Lassiter8.png Lassiter9.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 18.png Ext BC 20.png Ext BC 37.png Ext BC 39.png Ext BC 40.png Ext BC 42.png Ext BC 45.png Ext BC 47.png Ext BC 60.png Ext BC 62.png Ext BC 80.png Ext BC 109.png He Dead High Noon-ish The Devil's in the Details... and the Upstairs Bedroom Shawn Gets the Yips Bollywood Homicide Bhcarlton1.png BHcarlton2jj.png BHcarlton4jjj.png BHcarlton5jjj.png BHcarlton69.png Bhcarlton7.png BHcarlton8.png BHcarlton9.png High Top Fade-Out Let's Get Hairy Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark You Can't Handle This Episode Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers A Very Juliet Episode Death Is in the Air Think Tank The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode Mr. Yin Presents... Carltonpresents1.png Carltonpresents2.png Carltonpresents3.png Carltonpresents4.png Carltonpresents7.png Carltonpresents8.png Carltonpresents9.png Carltonpresents10.png Carltonpresents11.png Carltonpresents14.png Carltonpresents12.png Carltonpresents16.png Carltonpresents17.png Carltonpresents18.png Carltonpresents19.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet CLassiter001.png CLassiter002.png CLassiter003.png CLassiter004.png CLassier006.png CLassiter005.png CLassiter006.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Carlton0001.png Carlton0002.png Carlton0003.png Carlton0004.png Carlton0005.png Carlton0006.png Carlton0007.png Carlton00047.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECLassie1.png NEClassie2.png NEClassie3.png NEClassie4.png NEClassie5.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBlassie1.png CDBlassie2.png CDBlassie3.png CDBlassie4.png CDBlassie5.png CDBlassie6.png CDBlassie7.png CDBlassie8.png Season Six COMING SOON. Season Seven Santabarbaratown 2 90.JPG 147.JPG 150.JPG 157.JPG Lassie and shawn.png Juliet Takes a Luvvah 15.JPG 35.JPG 61.JPG Lassie Jerky 117.JPG untitled22.png 122.JPG 154.JPG 2222.png Watching video.png No Country for Two Old Men 124.JPG 134.JPG 100 Clues 563.JPG 590.JPG 610.JPG 612.JPG Cirque du Soul 781.JPG 782.JPG 806.JPG 814.JPG 819.JPG 822.JPG 826.JPG 837.JPG Deez Nups 963.JPG 986.JPG 991.JPG 992.JPG 1002.JPG 1006.JPG Right Turn or Left for Dead 1011 (2).JPG 1015 (2).JPG 1016 (2).JPG 1017 (2).JPG 1023 (2).JPG 1029 (2).JPG Office Space Season Eight Lock, Stock, Some Smoking Barrels and Burton Guster's Goblet of Fire 19Lassie.png 21Reaserch.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries